The Light of My Fire
by YukiSenpai13
Summary: Ryu is pulled into another blind date by his friends with a young Lumina Haos Brawler. When he starts going out with her, it starts causing problems for the Nova Pyrus Brawler. Sucky summary but that story is good! Please R&R! Under Drago so it's easy to find.
1. Translation Notes

Translation notes

**Changes in the names and terms:**

**JAPANESE / ENGLISH**

**Attributes:**

**Nova** / Pyrus  
**Subterra** / Subterra  
**Lumina** / Haos  
**Darkon** / Darkus  
**Aqua** / Aquos  
**Zephyros** / Ventus

**Other:**

**Deathcard** / Doomcard  
**Death-jiken** / Doom Dimension  
**Ace Monster** / Guardian Bakugan

**Phrases:**

**"Bakugan shoot! Pop out!"** / "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

All other information can be found on Inesidora's website (See URL on my profile!)


	2. The Meeting

"Hey Ryu-chan!"

Sakamoto Ryu looked over at his laptop as he was pulling on his shirt, to see his friends Hoshi Kyo and Koshimizu Takahiro looking back at him.

"Hey you guys," he said, pulling his jacket on as he sat down at his computer. "What's up?"

Takahiro giggled. 'Oh boy…' Ryo thought, 'Whenever he giggles like that, it can't be good…' "Well, you see I found this really cute girl on the forums and I know you'll just love-"

"Not again, Takahiro!" Ryu groaned, running a hand through his deep red hair. "This is like the fifth time you've done this to me!"

"He's done this before?" Pontifex asked, surprised as he sat on top of Ryu's monitor. Ryu nodded, scratching his temple, frustrated. Takahiro had been trying to get Ryu to date again ever since he broke up with Liza, after their three months of dating. All his dates were not that fun. Some made him cringe still!

"No, No, No! Listen, Listen!" Takahiro replied, smiling. "Let me explain, Ryu-chan! Her name is Kanzaki Namine and she's a Lumina brawler!"

At the mention of the name, Kyo looked up from whatever he was doing and looked up in curiosity at Takahiro's words. "Kanzaki? You know Kanzaki-san, Takahiro-kun?"

Takahiro practically fell out of his chair. "Y-You know her too, Kyo-chan?"

Kyo nodded. "She comes to our café regularly after school. She's quite shy and yet very kind. I admit that she's quite beautiful, as well."

"Yeah! Don't 'cha think Nami-chan would be perfect for Ryu-chan?" Takahiro asked, squealing happily. Kyo rolled his eyes and glared at the aquas brawler.

"Guys, look," Ryu groaned. "I'm not interested in girls right now."

"Oh come on, Ryu-chan!" Takahiro whined. "Just one more time! I promise things will be different!"

Before he could even get a word in, Kyo cut Ryu off. "I have to say, Ryu-san, Takahiro-kun might have the right girl for you, this time."

Now it was Ryu's turn to fall out of his chair. Kyo was actually agreeing with Takahiro! Hell must've frozen over. Was this girl actually worth meeting if Kyo said she was okay?

Just before he could say anything, again, another window opened just below Kyo and Takahiro's screens. It was a girl. Again, Ryu practically jumped from his seat. She was so cute, Ryu found it hard not to stare at her too long. She was blonde, and had turquoise blue eyes. From what he could see of her top, she was in a bright, yet deep, blue blouse and was wearing a silver necklace with an aquamarine tear drop gem wrapped in silver wiring, and matching earrings. She also was wearing silver glasses.

"Um…H-Hi, S-Sakamoto-san…" she stammered, blushing.

"Hi, Nami-chan!" Takahiro exclaimed, happily waving at her with Squid. Ryu's eyes widened; SHE was Namine?

"Hi, Taka-kun! Hoshi-san, you're here too!" Namine squeaked, waving at the boys. Kyo nodded and waved back, a small smile on his face. Namine smiled before turning back to Ryu. "Um…H-Hi, S-Sakamoto-san…I'm N-Namine Kanzaki…" she stuttered, bowing her head slightly.

"Uh…" Ryu looked at Takahiro and Kyo, who were looking back at him, expectantly. "Hi, Namine-chan."

Namine's blush darkened. "Um…S-Sakamoto-san…C-Can I ask you something?"

"Uh…sure," Ryu replied, glaring at Takahiro, who was giving the thumbs up, which was probably directed at Namine. "What's up?"

Namine lowered her gaze, burning red and started playing with her fingers. "Ah…S-Sakamoto-san…will you…um…" She looked up at the top of her screen before looking back down at Ryu. "Will you…go out on a date with me?"

Ryu blushed, taken aback by the question. Glancing at Pontifex, who was nodding his little head, and then at Takahiro and Kyo, who nodded also, and let out a silent sigh.

But before he could speak, Namine spoke first, "You don't have to if you don't want to…I just wanted to ask; I'm sorry if I bothered you…"

"N-No!" Ryu exclaimed, making Namine jump slightly. "It's okay, Namine."

"So…Will you go on a date with me?"

"Uh…" Ryu thought for a moment. "Do you live nearby?"

Namine's eyes lit up. "Is that a yes?"

Ryu couldn't help but smile. Namine was too cute for words. "It's a maybe, unless you live nearby."

"Well…Do you live near Hoshi-san's family café?" she asked, hopeful. Ryu nodded. "So do I! We can meet there…If you want…" Namine shrank back to her chair, blushing at her outburst.

"I'm game; when do you want to meet?" Ryu asked, trying hard to ignore Takahiro and Squid, who were cheering silently.

"How about…This Friday, after school; we can meet at the café."

"Okay, but I might be a little late. Is that okay?"

"I don't mind. I can spend the time with Hoshi-san while I'm waiting."

Ryu smiled again. "It's a date then."

Namine smiled happily. "Thank you, Sakamoto-san. I promise you won't regret it!" She turned her head, hearing someone on her end. She nodded to whoever had come in and turned to the screen again. "I have to get going, now. I'll see you on Friday, Sakamoto-san!"

Ryu waved at her and once she had logged out, glared at Takahiro. "Takahiro! Did you put her up to that? She was a nervous wreck!"

"Sorta…" Takahiro replied, slyly. "I had a little help."

"From who?" Pontifex asked, hopping off of the monitor to look at Takahiro.

"From Angel!" Squid piped up.

"Angel?" Ryu blinked, confused. "Who's Angel?"

"Namine's ace bakugan," explained Lumina Pillian, hopping onto Kyo's shoulder. "Lumina Angel is her full name. We're pretty good friends."

"She wanted Namine to take control for once and ask you out!" Squid explained.

Ryu blushed. Takahiro sniggered. "In case you hadn't noticed, Ryu-chan, Namine has a huge crush on you!" He said crossing his arms triumphantly.

"S-She does?" Ryu mumbled, a little surprised. "But I don't even know her!"

"She knows you very well from the forums," Kyo told him. "We talk during my lunch breaks at the café and she told me how much she admires and likes you."

"Yeah!" Takahiro squeaked. "We've traded ability cards and she's mentioned you so much that I had her spill the beans. She was exstatic when I told her I could get a date with you!"

"Maybe this won't be so bad, Ryu," said Pontifex, turning to Ryu. "She brawls and she likes you. Things could work out."

Ryu thought for a moment. Pontifex had a point; Namine was cute, she brawled, and she liked him. He looked back at the screen to see both boys and Pontifex looking at him apprehensively. He sighed heavily. "Okay, okay; Let's see what happens…"


	3. The Angelic Battlefield

Friday came sooner then Ryu expected. As the bell rang in his eighth period class, Ryu grabbed his bag, called his mother to let her know where he was going, and left the classroom. As he went out the front doors of the school, he sighed heavily, 'Better make the most of this date…I can't believe those two ganged up on me!'

"Hey Ryu!" Ryu turned his head to see two of his classmates, Kiyo and Ryuto, running up to him. "Hey man! Let's Battle!" Kiyo exclaimed, holding up his darkron bakugan.

Ryu smirked. "I'd love to, Kiyo, but I can't. I have a date to get to," he told them.

Their jaws dropped. "What? Takahiro got you another date?" Kiyo groaned.

"Who is it now?" Ryuto asked, annoyed.

"Don't go there, Kiyo…" Ryu groaned. "But her name is Namine Kanzaki, and she seems pretty nice. And she's cute too." At the mention of her name, both boys went wide eyed and their jaws dropped even lower. "What? Do you guys know her?"

"Kn-Know her?" Kiyo exclaimed, utterly shocked that Ryu obviously didn't know. "S-She's the prettiest haos brawler on the bakugan website!"

"She's the no. 1 cutest girl ever known to play bakugan!" Ryuto piped up. "She even broke Harukaze Mai's winning streak on the latest "most popular female brawler" poll!"

"Really?" Ryu asked, stunned. "That's amazing…" 'Does Namine know about this?'

"Just be careful, Ryu," Kiyo told him, swinging an over Ryu's shoulders, suddenly serious.

"Huh-Why?" Ryu asked, confused.

"There are more than a lot of guys who have been trying to get a date with her," Ryuto explained. "And she's turned them all down, from what I've heard. If word get's out that you two are dating, you could be in serious trouble…"

Ryu nodded. They walked down the street and went their separate ways the moment they reached town. As Ryu headed for Kyo's family café, he thought about what Kiyo and Ryuto had said. _ If word get's out that you two are dating…_ 'It's only one date though, nothing to get all worked up about…' he thought. Did Takahiro and Kyo know about this? Heck-Did Namine even know? 'Wouldn't surprise me if she did… But she looked like a good girl…why would she…Nevermind, I'll ask her when I see her.'

The café was coming into view as he finished that thought. Ryu smiled, and quickened his step; but, before he could even get anywhere near the café, someone grabbed the hood of his jacket and yanked him back. "Hey, Sakamoto!"

Ryu turned his head to see a rather large boy with black hair brown eyes, with a chubby face glaring at him. Ryu glared back, annoyed. "Yeah, Yuji, what do you want, and make it quick 'cause I'm on my way to a date," Ryu told him, trying hard not to roll his eyes in annoyance.

Yuji yanked Ryu's hood closer and got right in his face. Ryu wanted to puke, Yuji's breath was disgusting! "You gotta lotta nerve…Asking Nami-chan out on a date…"

Ryu couldn't help but smirk. "So you're one of the boys that Namine has turned down. I can see, Yuji. You're not that good to look at…"

Yuji looked like he was about ready to explode. He pushed Ryu away and pulled out a gate card. "You think you're so tough! I challenge you to a battle! " he snapped, loudly. "One match and the winner goes out on your date with Nami-chan, and the loser stays away from her for a long while!" Ryu smirked and pulled his gate card.

"FIELD OPEN!" They shouted. Immediately, time froze and they were teleported to the empty space known as the arena. "GATE CARD SET!" They threw out two gate cards, and two plateforms rose from the ground.

"Bakugan Shoot!" Yuji shouted, throwing out his aqua bakugan. "Pop out! Aquas Glotronoid!"

"Bakugan Shoot!" Ryu shouted, launching Pontifex into battle. "Pop out! Nova Pontifex!"

"Ability activate!" Yuji cried. "Knuckle Down! This will increase Glotronoid's power level!"

"Ability Activate!" Ryu shouted, acting quickly. "Combination of Aquas and Nova!" Glotronoid's power level decreased whilst Pontifex's power level increased.

Yuji sniggered. 'What's he so happy about?' Ryu thought. 'I'm about to kick his butt and he's not even scared…Be careful, Pontifex' "Gate Card Open!" Yuji shouted. "Douse flame!" The card plateform below Pontifex and Glotronoid, and Pontifex roared in pain, falling down into one knee. 'W-What's happening-?' Ponitex roared. Yuji smirked, "This is a very special card with multiply abilities. It reverses the power level transfer, decreases your power level by fifty more, and even prevents you from activating any ability cards!"

"WHAT?THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Ryu shouted, shocked. 'Where the heck did Yuji get such a broken card?' "NO WAY!"

"Oh it is, and it can!" Yuji shouted. "Say goodbye to your date with Nami-chan, Sakamoto! Glotronoid Attack!"

Suddenly, a pillar of light landed in between Glotronoid and Pontifex. As the pillar disappeared, a radient bakugan appeared. It was female, and humanoid. Her body wore silver armour, arm guards, chest plate, shin guards, boots and forearm, with green transluscent sleeves that stopped at her elbows, which has two little golden wings on each sleeve, to hold the sleeves to her shoulders. Her mane of hair was the color of the rainbow, and it literally was, red, orange, yellow, green, turquoise, blue, indigo, violet, the rainbow itself was her hair, and gorgeous white angelic wings completed her. In her hand rested a long white rapier. Ryu awed over her beauty, she was literally an angel from above; but where had she come from?

"Who...Who are you?" Pontifex asked, who was just as amazed by the creature as Ryu was.

The female bakugan turned to look at him. "Lumina Angel..." she said, simply, but with the faint sound of a smile.

"Angel...? As in Namine-chan's ace bakugan?" Ryu asked, surprised.

"That's right, Sakamoto-san!" Ryu jumped and looked behind him to see Namine walk right up next to him. "Angel, or Lumina Angel, is my partner, and my only one at that."

"N-Namine-chan, what are you doing here?" Ryu asked, confused.

Namine looked at him and smiled, holding up her gate card. "I was waiting for you outside the cafe, when I heard you two shouting. I decided to follow you, wanting to cheer you on, but when I saw you about to lose, I just had to step in. Call me crazy!" She giggled.

"Oh..." Ryu blushed, her laughter was really cute.

Namine smiled, blushing deeply. "Let me give you a hand, Sakamoto-san." She turned to the battle and pulled out an ability card. "ABILITY ACTIVATE!" She shouted. "Tranverse Wave!" Angel clapped her hands together and and began to glow brightly. At the same time, both Pontifex and Glotronoid began to glow as well. "This allows Angel to absorb all power that was gained or lost by any bakugan on my side of the field!" she explained, as Angel's power level increased. "It also moves one bakugan of my choice to a gatecard of my choice!"

"W-What?" Yuji was shocked.

Namine smiled. "Angel, please escort Pontifex to Sakamoto-san's gate card!"

"As you wish, Namine-sama!" Angel replied. She pulled her hands apart slowly, curled them into fists and slammed them back together, and Pontifex was instantly teleported to Ryu's gate card.

"And now, Ability Activate!" Namine shouted again. "Celstial Strike!" Angel raised her rapier high, mumbled a quick incantation, which ignited a bright blue aura around her rapier, and charged Glotronoid. She swung her rapier down into Glotronoid and he was thrown the battle. They had won.

As soon as the battle ended, the brawlers hadreturned to the sidewalk of the cafe. Yuji fell to the floor, too shocked for words. Ryu awed at her. Namine was a strong brawler.

Namine turned to Ryu and smiled, Blushing even redder than before. "Shall we go on our date now?"


End file.
